


Harry est un ange

by Arabell



Series: Virus [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - School, Bad Ending, Blood, Falling In Love, Flowers, Libraries, Love, M/M, Murder, Religion, School, Virus, angel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabell/pseuds/Arabell
Summary: Harry Styles est un virus. Un de ceux que tout le monde attrape sans le savoir et dont il remarque son emprise seulement lorsque celle-ci est trop forte. Louis a été obnubilé par son physique, par sa façon de parler, d'agir. Le virus a encore frappé...





	1. Il est si beau les yeux fermé

**Author's Note:**

> Cette Mini-fiction parle de Homosexualité, Crime, Religion et de maladie. Elle est présentée d'un point de vue interne et externe [Variable d'une parti à une autre]. Je vous demande de ne pas venir vous plaindre si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec le caractère de mes personnages. C'est une FANfiction et donc Ni Louis, Ni Harry n'est réellement comme décrit dans l'histoire. C'est fictif. Respectez mon travail ainsi que mes lecteurs. Si vous n'aimez pas les sujets, ma façon d'écrire ou autres choses, c'est gentil de m'en faire part de façon polie et concis.
> 
> Cette histoire sera séparé en 3 Partie de 5 Chapitres chaque. J'ai décidé de les séparer ainsi, car la première sera du point de vue de Louis, la deuxième celle de Harry et la 3ème d'un point de vue autre.

**_15 Novembre 2015 ~ 03h46 A.M_ **  
 

On dirait que son sommeil est léger, à le regarder comme ça, les yeux fermés. Il a l'air si paisible, si bien, mais pourtant, je peux lui murmurer toutes les phrases que je désire, qu'il ne se réveillera jamais.  ** _«Je t'aime»_** , lui ai-je dit avant que ses pupilles se ferment.  ** _«Je t'aime»_** , ai-je continué de lui dire encore et encore, alors même qu'il ne m'entendait plus. Il est si merveilleux. Son visage est si pur, si finement dessiné. Je m'émerveille devant son charme fou, à chaque seconde qui passe, à chaque instant de ma vie qui continue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes doigts frêles dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Ils sont si doux que j'ai peur de les briser en les faisant passer entre mes phalanges. Ils sentent si bon que je pourrais passer le reste de la nuit à renifler la douce effluve qu'ils propagent à mon touché. Ils sont si longs que quelques mèches lui tombent sur le visage. Ils lui vont bien ses cheveux, et cela importe peu, ce que peut dire les autres à ce sujet. Moi je les aime. Mon avis compte. Il est  _ **LE**_  plus important. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je l'ai toujours vu dans ses yeux lorsque je lui disais que ça lui faisait plaisir. J'aime lorsqu'il les remonte en chignon. Ça ne lui donne pas un air de fille comme tant aiment dire lorsqu'il le fait, je trouve que ça le rend viril, fort, ça lui donne un air un peu sévère, car ce sont les seules fois où son visage est complètement dégagé et que l'on peut voir ses traits uniques.

 

Ce soir, il les a laissés détachés, car il voulait me faire plaisir. Il voulait que je passe mes mains dedans. Il voulait fermer ses yeux avec cette sensation qui le parcourt de la racine aux pointes. Mes doigts s'enroulent et se déroulent suivant le mouvement de ses boucles rebelles. Il le voulait tout ça et je l'ai fait pour lui. Je l'ai fait pour l'ange qu'il est.

 

Il est tout un ange, mon ange. Il a l'air pur avec ses cheveux frivoles et sa peau pâle. Elle est d'une blancheur, elle est d'une perfection. Aucune tache, aucun point, aucun pli. Elle est lisse, douce, pure, parfaite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher, la mordiller pour m'assurer que c'est bien de la peau et non un joli tissu, un tissu comme celui qui le recouvre, blanc, pur, lui aussi. Comment savoir où commence sa peau et où se termine le drap. Son dos me fait frémir, frissonner, fantasmer. Je voudrais rester collé, je voudrais que plus jamais nos deux corps se retrouvent loin l'un de l'autre, que je puisse sentir cette force qui s'émane de lui, autour de moi, sur moi, en moi. Que ses bras m'entourent comme il l'a fait, il n'y a que quelques secondes, qui doivent en réalité être des heures maintenant bien lointaines.

 

Être nu ne m'a jamais dérangé et encore moins lorsque je suis nu contre lui. J'ai l'impression de me connecter à lui, de n'être plus qu'un. D'être le nous que je ne fais que rêver d'entendre. On est un nous, je le sais, il le sait. C'est juste que personne ne l'a jamais dit. Pourquoi le dire lorsqu'on le ressent? Je le ressens. Je le ressens en moi. Dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, je savais qu'il y aurait un nous. Lui et moi, ensemble à jamais. C'était si beau. Je nous voyais dans ses yeux. Je nous voyais dans la seule partie de son corps qui ne soit pas pure. Vert, une couleur si intense, si sombre, mais maintenant qu'il a les yeux fermés, on ne le voit plus et il redevient cet ange auquel il ressemble tant.

 

Rouge, du rouge il y en a sur lui. Ses lèvres le sont, rouge. Pas saumon, pas rose, pas beige. Rouge, ou du moins une couleur qui y ressemble étrangement. Ça lui va si bien. Peut-être qu'il se mordille les lèvres comme je le fais pour qu'elles prennent cette couleur si vive. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire pourtant. Je n'ai pas les lèvres rouges comme ça moi pourtant. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il brûle d'envie que je les embrasse, cette rougeur? Peut-être que je devrais l'embrasser? J'en ai tellement envie. Je veux que des papillons éclosent dans mon ventre. Je veux que des fourmis me chatouillent les pieds. Je veux que ma tête se remplisse de pétales de roses, pas des roses roses, des roses rouges. J'ai toujours ses effets là lorsque je colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Je veux l'embrasser, mais  ** _NON_** , il est trop tard pour ça. Trop tard pour effacer le rouge.

 

Il y en a aussi dans ses cheveux de cette merveilleuse couleur. Ce ne sont pas des mèches, mais des taches. De belles et grandes taches rouges. Un rouge moins vif, plus sombre que celui de ses lèvres, mais un rouge qui reste tout aussi éblouissant. Il aurait dû porter du rouge plus souvent. Il aurait dû voir, savoir que ça lui allait si bien. J'en ai la larme à l'œil tellement ça lui va bien.

 

Il est trop pur pour le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Il est trop beau pour vivre dans ce monde remplit de laideur.  _ **«Tu ne perdras pas ta pureté»**_  lui avais-je dit entrecoupé de mes  ** _«je t'aime»_**  et de mes caresses. _ **«Tu ne verras pas le malheur»**_. Il s'était débattu, bien sûr. Il avait entendu dire si souvent que la vie était dure, méchante, malsaine. Il ne devrait jamais savoir. Et je l'aime tant que je lui ai promis qu'il ne le serait pas. Il resterait pur, il resterait bon, la noirceur qu'il a dans les yeux y resterait. Elle n'ira pas salir ses cheveux bouclés et sa peau blanche. Elle ne viendra pas effleurer les draps. Elle restera dans ses yeux. L'ombre n'est pas digne. L'ombre est remplit de monstres, de laideur. Il n'est pas laid. Il n'est pas dans l'ombre et il ne le sera jamais.

 

Il a pleuré un long moment. Je l'ai laissé faire. Il avait le droit de pleurer. Il avait le droit de crier, de se débattre. Il ne voulait sûrement pas me quitter. Moi non plus. Je serai resté collé à lui. Je l'aurais suivi, mais moi je ne suis pas pur. Je ne le suis plus. Pour qu'il reste pur, j'ai commis l'impureté. Pour qu'il parte pour un monde meilleur, pour qu'il vive dans la joie, j'ai dû faire sortir le rouge. Le rouge et encore le rouge. J'ai dû faire en sorte de gâcher sa peau lisse. J'ai dû former des trous et encore des trous pour le libérer. J'ai dû salir les boucles de ses cheveux. J'ai dû faire ce qu'il fallait. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il est toujours aussi pur et je l'aime toujours autant, alors je lui disais ** _«Je t'aime»_**. Je faisais éclater tout ce rouge en lui disant que je l'aimais. Je l'aime tant que j'ai accepté qu'il parte sans moi. J'ai compris qu'il fallait qu'il parte, car je l'aimais. Je sais qu'il l'a compris. Que lorsque ses yeux remplis d'eau ont commencé à se fermer, il ne m'en voulait pas. Que même si ses yeux étaient si sombres, que même si ses cris me disaient non, il murmurait des oui. Je le voulais, il le fallait, mais maintenant je regrette. Il me manque déjà.

 


	2. Harry est un virus

 

 

**_22 Octobre 2015 ~ 11h38 A.M_ **   
  


Harry est un virus, pas celui que les gens fuie. Il est comme un rhume, on se rend compte de son emprise sur notre santé seulement lorsqu'on là et qu'il nous tient. C'est un virus qui se répand aussi facilement qu'une poignée de main. Un putain de virus et l'école entière en est atteinte. Il est un virus qui rend les gens heureux, lorsqu'il passe à côté d'eux dans les couloirs, on voit son effet sur les gens. C'est peut-être sa beauté frappante qui nous fait ce bien, mais je crois bien plus que c'est son aura, son âme qui laisse échapper ce sentiment de bien-être en sa présence. Une âme pure. Un être pur. 

  
  
  


**_«Harry est un virus, mais c'est un très beau virus.»_ **

  
  
  


La première fois que j'ai vu cet ange, ça a été une révélation pour moi. La pure beauté était devant mes yeux, l'absolu de ce qui compose ma perfection se métamorphosait face à mon pauvre corps. Il ne s'avisait même pas de m'apercevoir. Il était simplement là. Il souriait. Il vivait. Cette vie s'émanait littéralement de son être, tellement que s'il y avait un mort à ces côtés, il pourrait absorber cette vie et ainsi comme le Christ renaître une seconde fois. J'avais l'impression de renaître moi-même à nouveau, alors que je me croyais déjà en vie. C'était bien sûr faux puisqu'il me faisait naître pour la première fois. Il me permettait une nouvelle élévation vers l'absolu du monde.

 

Avec sa simple présence je pouvais ressentir en moi  _une flamme_  de bonheur, un ressenti nouveau. Jamais je n'avais eu une telle sensation et ce ne fut pas la dernière qu'il me procura. Chaque nouvelle vision de lui faisait monter en mon être un plus que je n'arrive toujours pas à décrire avec des mots. Une graine germait doucement en moi et il était l'eau qui la faisait éclore. 

 

La tige sortie de son cocon la fois où je l'ai vu aider une jeune fille qui avait les mains remplies de ses fournitures scolaires et qui par malheur en avait laissé tomber quelques-unes sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas été envieux de posséder ses choses qui n'étaient pas siennes et les ayant gentiment rapportées à la jeune fille qui avait eu le sourire aux lèvres en voyant cet ange porteur de bonheur. 

 

Une feuille avait éclaté au travers de mon nombril, alors que l'un de ses amis, où du moins ce qu'il avait l'air d'être, lui criait dessus des insanités, des injures aux noms bibliques et l'ange qu'il est ne ressentait aucune colère, aucune rage envers les dires plutôt immondes que pouvait lui lancer le pauvre garçon en larmes devant lui.

 

Un bourgeon c'était immiscé au bout de la tige le jour où à la bibliothèque de l'université, il avait avoué sans orgueil qu'il avait fâcheusement abîmé un bien de l'école, car il avait été trop pressé de rentrer chez lui un jour de pluie. Le jeune bibliothécaire qui étudiait la littérature classique ne lui avait point demandé d'argent pour rembourser, qu'il avait offert lui-même de payer un nouveau livre pour remplacer le dernier totalement foutu. 

 

Une seconde feuille s'était étendue jusqu'à effleurer _mon coeur_  de sa pointe en même temps que son nom apparut sur la liste des donneurs pour la collecte de bien qui servait à aider l'église du quartier qui offre tout le contenu ramassé aux plus pauvres. 

 

Des pétales  _rouges_  commençaient à prendre forme au sommet de cette fleur qui fleurissait encore davantage, alors que tout le monde était resté assis bien confortablement sur ses fesses, il s'était levé pour aller résoudre l'exemple au tableau qui n'avait rien de compliqué, mais qui était long à réaliser.

 

Et finalement la  _rose rouge_  fut à son apogée éclaboussant son parfum sur toutes les parcelles de mon être quand, sans aucune gène, il refusa l'offre que lui offrait une pauvre gourmande totalement enivrée du sang du Christ qui laissait son corps à qui le désirait. Il aurait pu abuser de sa faiblesse mentale pour assouvir l'envie de luxure que tout le monde possède au fond, mais il n'avait rien fait et l'avait gentiment reporté juste qu'à sa chambre.

 

Il était un ange qui ne défiait pas les dures lois que nous dictait le seigneur. Un ange qui avait une apparence humaine pour nous prouver si nous suivons tout comme lui ses sacrifices que nous offre la vie, dans la mort nous nous élèverons pour aller le rejoindre. Il est sur terre pour nous tester. Pour répandre le virus qu'il est.

  
  
  


**_«Harry est un virus qui nous remplit de la douce odeur de la rose rouge»_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment trouvez-vous le vision de Louis face à L'ange Harry ? Avouez-vous compris le méthaphore de la rose rouge? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop mélangé au cours de la lecture. Je pense faire plus que 5 partie vue qu'elles sont très courtes et que je n'ai pas tout mis ce que je voulais dans le chapitre. Mais je ne pouvais rien rajouter d'autre non plus.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est tout à fait normal si vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est tout à fait le but, mais toutefois je serais bien heureuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette première partie. Elle est courte, je sais, mais les parties ne seront pas très longue non plus. C'est vraiment que des petits fragments de vie et non une histoire entière. Attention, la suite se passera avant cet événement.


End file.
